


Oculto en sombras

by Lon_WengXu



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M, Jiang FengMian - Freeform, Jin GuangShan - Freeform, Jin Zixuan - Freeform, Jiāng Chéng - Freeform, Jiāng Yànlí - Freeform, Lan Wangji - Freeform, Lan XiChen - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Traición, Venganza, WangXian, Wen RuoHan/Jiang FengMian - Freeform, Wen RuoHan/Jin GuangShan - Freeform, Wen Ruohan - Freeform, Wèi Wúxiàn - Freeform, XiCheng, Yu ZiYuan - Freeform, Yu ZiYuan/Jiang FengMian/Wen RuoHan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon_WengXu/pseuds/Lon_WengXu
Summary: -¿¡Cómo es que murió el presidente de la compañía Min!?, ¡¡tenía un increíble equipo de protección!!-Nadie lo entiende, los policías estan sospechando que es obra del Demon J y su equipo.-Es un monstruo ese asesino, el no le ha hecho nada malo.FengMian no pudo evitar pequeña risa, Demon J o mejor dicho...Jiang FengMian.





	1. Demon J y secuaces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy Lon WengXu (nombre inventado), soy algo nuevo en esto, así que acepto recomendaciones. Ahora quiero aclarar una cosa, FengMian no sera como se vio en la serie, donghua, novela o manhua y es un Au.  
> Con eso, espero que les guste mucho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducción al nuevo mundo de FM

Sus ojos amatistas observaron a la mujer amarada de la silla, sonrió de manera dulce y acaricio su hermoso rostro, el hombre era Jiang FengMian acompañado de sus nuevos amigos, sus ojos estaban fríos y helados, tanto que si se encontrara con esos malditos traidores, no lo reconocen por ningún motivo. Ese FM no era él, era alguien oscuro que asesinaba sin corazón y piedad.

-Solo te estamos haciendo un favor, a ti y al mundo, no llores Kung, no llores, aprovecha de darle la bienvenida a tus amigos, tu hijo ya los niños que asesinaste.

-Pero ella no llegara al cielo señor, se ira al infierno por sus pecados- el se rio.

-Tienes razón A-Xun, solo las buenas personas van al cielo ...- tras decir eso, el disparo en la cien -púdrete en el maldito infierno.

Demon J, nadie sabe como origino, pero él si, conoce la palma de la mano, ahora todo lo que querían. Demon J, Demon X y L se volvieron famosos, nadie los conocía en personas, se volvieron manipuladores innatos. Los tres eran temidos por su mafia, los tres eran feroces, los tres pesos cargas pesadas en su espalda porque perdieron todo, si el FM viajara al pasado y le dijera que ahora era un asesino buscado, nadie le creería, ni el mismo pero ya no le importaba, ni siquiera le interesaba su ex esposa, mando todo al carajo cuando descubrió la verdad de todo.

-Bien hecho J, ahora, ¿por qué no te quitas esa mascara aterradora ?, estas hablando conmigo.

-Solo dame el maldito pago, no me quedare hablar de más contigo, imbécil- la sonrisa sádica surco en su rostro.

-Oooh FengMian, me encantas tanto tu manera de ser que ahora me estoy preguntando, ¿volveremos a follar como ayer? - él sonrió.

-Claro, en tu casa, aquí ni loco, no quiero que se separe de nuestras "relaciones" - dejó el pago que atrapo en el aire.

-Nos vemos ... mi dulce FM- miro de soslayo y se fue.

Él había terminado, al fin de sacarse las máscaras, se cambiaron de ropa mientras recordaba como echaron el cuerpo femenino, lanzando la desde la alcantarilla, donde la putrefacción no se olería y se camuflaría con el olor de los desechos humanos, no evite soltar una risa, era donde ella pertenecía, los asesinos perfectos estan en compañía A. S. W, la compañía de asesinos calificados y cualquier otro crimen, el gobierno no hizo nada para detenerlos, es más, recibimos bonos por parte de las empresas, su disfraz era perfecto porque nadie los cuestionaba, la empresa fingía que eran unos productores de ropa y tela. Wen RuoHan era el dueño actual de la empresa "familiar", su hijo mayor se encargaba de la falsa empresa, mientras que el padre se encargaba directamente de la real.

-Bueno, ¿vamos por un café? - FM con una sonrisa falsa asintió.

-Claro, aprovechemos de pedir comida, tengo mucha hambre.

Se fueron a comer y tomar cafés mientras podían, no se podría saber cuánto tiempo pasarían sin un nuevo encargo, Wen Ruo Han siempre le había gustado explotar a ese grupo con trabajos pero nadie le culpaba, eran tan expertos y buenos en lo que tenían que nadie le negaría esa explotación, no pensar que es valido. Jiang FengMian, Xun Fung Xiao y Lin JungShan eran su equipo, casi todos los trabajos lo hacían juntos, muy rara vez ellos se separaban o peleaban.

Wen RuoHan se encontraba hablando con un nuevo cliente, este era Jin GuangShan, quien quería contratar los servicios de Company A. S. W, poniendo precio por la cabeza de un enemigo empresarial, Jung HuanXion.

-Quiero a los mejores, o sino no hay pago.

-Bien, ya tengo en mente a esas persona que lo asesinaran.

-Gracias RuoHan


	2. La nueva tiranía, soy yo (Parte 1).

FengMian se encuentra en la cama del Wen, completamente sudoroso y lleno de marcas, su trasero abusado y expuesto, corrían gotas de semen. RuoHan no pudo evitar lamer los labios del hombre con ojos fríos, sonrió algo malévolo.

-A-Feng, ¿desde cuándo te volviste una fiera?

-Esa pregunta, tienes una respuesta clara, RuoHan- sonrió y se acomodo en el regazo.

-Bueno, no te puedo alegar mucho ... me encanta como es ahora.

-Claro que te emociona, no por algo ~ aah ~ te enciendo más fácil.

La mano de Wen Ruo Han atrajo la cintura para apegarlo más a él, con la otra acaricio el culo de Jiang, no tenía necesidad de hablar de más, solo follar como siempre. FengMian se movió despacio para desesperar al hombre que montaba, pero este como siempre se mantuvo tranquilo mientras le sonreía, aunque el de los ojos amatistas sabía jugar muy bien las cartas, lamió la oreja de Ruohan mientras seguía moviéndose lentamente. Encendido más el ambiente con súplicas en su oído, moviendo las caderas un poco más rápido pero sin llegar al punto constante. Wen RuoHan comenzó a mostrar sus desespero y dio una estocada dando en el punto específico de manera efectiva, FengMian no pudo evitar soltar un grito y afectado el ritmo de sus caderas mientras gemía el nombre del Wen con un deseo oculto detrás,

-¡¡Ooh si, RuoHan, me encanta !! - Escucho un gruñido junto con una risa.

-A-Feng ...- tomo el miembro y lo masturbo.

Saltó aún más energético, las oleadas de calor y placer le golpeaba a cada célula de su piel, ningún sirviente se atrevía a interrumpir el ambiente lujurioso que se formaba dentro de la habitación. FM arqueo la espalda volviendo a encajar sus uñas en los hombros anchos, corriendose por tercera vez en ambos abdómenes, Ruohan mordió el cuello con posesividad corriendose en el interior del hombre de ojos amatistas, terminando su acto. A la mañana siguiente, FengMian se desperto primero, busco en el bolsillo de sus pantalones unas pastillas para su dolor de cadera y entonces, llegó un mensaje, una invitación a una boda. ¿Cómo carajos habían obtenido su número ?, de partida, su familia ya no lo quería en sus vidas, les había oído claramente eso, hasta su hija creyó en lo que dijo el bastardo de ZhanHei,

-A-Feng, ¿paso algo? - le cambió la mirada.

-Ellos me llamaron tirano, entonces, ¿por qué no demostrarles que ahora, soy realmente un tirano?

-FengMian, con gusto te acompaño- respondió con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario, si se quiere arruinar una boda, entonces solo basta con la mía, veamos si les gusta.

Rio como maniático, mientras que RuoHan lo observaba con algo de adoración.


End file.
